The Internet is often used to find content of particular interest to users, such as relevant news articles, research topics, videos, and other content. When a user searches for content (e.g., they do not know an exact location for the desired content) they typically utilize web-based search engines, situated on search-based websites. Search engines index web-content and return results, such as links to content-based websites, to users based on a query posed by a user. Often, the user's query is broken down into keywords and the search-engine's index is searched for documents, such as web-pages, that may contain one or more of the keywords. Commonly, certain queries are posed by a plurality of users over and over again. Search-engines can collect data for the respective queries, such as which results the user selected, how many results the user selected, and which positions were the results that the user selected. This information can be stored and used to analyze user use patterns for search-engines, and the queries that are posed.